


Theirs

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, POV Teddy Lupin, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Teddy wants nothing more than to be shared by them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Bring Back The Porn Challenge. Thank you lq_traintracks for the brilliant prompt!
> 
> Thank you Gracerene for looking over this <3

The first time you see them together, you can do nothing but stare. Harry is pressing Draco against the kitchen counter, his shirt tossed aside, the muscles in his back flexing under his skin as he moves against Draco. When Draco spots you over Harry’s shoulder, they disentangle themselves, Harry turning to face you where you stand in the doorway. Now that they’re no longer entwined, you can see their bulges, Draco’s smart trousers doing nothing at all to hide the thick length of his cock. You’re frozen in awe for a moment, and then you flee, the sound of Draco’s voice whispering quietly in Harry’s ear following you out of the house. 

You’ve always wanted Harry—he’s been a permanent fixture in your fantasies for as long as you can remember—but now that you’ve seen them together, Draco joins you both in the world you create in the dark. In the shelter of your bed you imagine the three of you moving together, lost in pleasure. You concoct elaborate storylines, endless fantasies, your orgasm rushing over you as you imagine them touching you, kissing you, surrounding you. 

You want nothing more than to be shared by them. 

When it finally happens, you think you might be losing your mind. It’s been nearly a month since you saw them kissing, but the image is still crystal clear in your mind, and when Harry invites you to join them at a bar in town, you immediately wonder if this means you’ll get to see it again. You don’t even dare hope that the invite means anything more. But all evening there have been hints, looks, _touches_ , that from anyone else would signal interest, and yet you can’t quite bring yourself to believe them. Finally, Draco takes pity on you and leans in, his voice barely audible over the noise of the crowded bar. He whispers the words you’ve been dreaming of.

' _Come home with us_.' 

You nod, powerless to refuse, and follow them out of the bar, your cock already achingly hard just from the promise of what is to come. You don’t even remember how you get back to Harry’s house. 

You’re watching them kiss, again, just like that first time, but now it’s different, _better_ , because you’re meant to be there. You’re allowed to reach out and touch the skin that covers Harry’s shoulder blades and trace the line of Draco’s spine, eyes locked on where it vanishes into his trousers. 

They strip you slowly, together, Draco’s hands pushing up your t-shirt while Harry releases you from your jeans. The first touch to your cock has you moaning, but you’re not so far gone that you don’t see the heat flashing in Harry’s eyes as he watches you. You’re close already but you don’t want this to be over yet, so you drop to your knees.

Harry swears when you nuzzle into his crotch. Draco helps you take off Harry’s clothes then directs you, gently, until you’re swallowing down Harry’s stiff prick. Harry’s taste is intoxicating, and your eyes slide shut as you lose yourself in pleasuring him, revelling in the sound of his groans and the feel of his fingers tangled in your hair. You could do this forever, but Harry whispers to you to stop. 

You open your eyes to see that Draco is naked too, one hand on his straining cock as he watches you and Harry. He’s gorgeous, his cheeks and chest flushed, the black lines of his tattoos intersecting with thin raised scars across his torso. You desperately want to have a closer look, to study the tattoos, trace the lines, and learn what they all represent. You can guess the meaning behind the flower, and the stag, but the rest are still a tantalising mystery. 

' _Get on the bed,_ ' Draco says quietly, the undertone of command in his voice making you shiver. 

You comply, sinking into the soft sheets as Harry’s hand wraps around your cock. It feels amazing, and then Draco starts to gently pet your hole and you’re lost in sensation. You’re so blissed out that you barely notice when one of them—you’ve lost track of whose hands are whose—taps you on the hip, helping you adjust until you're on your hands and knees on the bed, your arse on display for them. 

You ache for it, to be claimed completely by them, and you groan into the pillow as Draco slides into you, only saved from coming immediately by the slight discomfort that accompanies his entrance. He moves slowly, killing you with every perfect stroke, just enough to keep you teetering on the edge, but not enough to push you over.

The whole time Harry is watching, one hand stroking your back, the other on his cock. He talks quietly throughout, telling you how good you look, you and Draco, both of you together, how it’s even better than he dreamed. You want to agree, want to tell him that this is far better than any of your fantasies, but you can’t get the words out. Instead, you reach for him, needing to touch him. You take him into your mouth again, and you’re theirs. It’s everything you could have hoped for, being shared by them like this. 

Draco finally speeds up, his cock hitting your prostate with every stroke, and you know you won’t last long. You can feel that Harry is getting closer with every flick of your tongue—his legs are shaking, his hips bucking up to meet your mouth, and Draco is swearing, his thrusts growing more erratic with every passing moment. 

You take your mouth off Harry long enough to beg Draco to touch you. When he does, it feels incredible, and you can’t hold back any longer. Your whole body shakes as you come, spilling over Draco’s hand, clenching around his cock, and you moan around Harry’s prick. Through the haze of your orgasm, you feel Draco come, filling you up. He drops a kiss onto your neck as he falls to his hands, his body bracketing yours. Harry comes last, taking his prick in his hand when you’re too gone to keep sucking him off. His eyes lock on you and Draco as he comes, his spunk falling into your open mouth and over your chin, the taste of him a brilliant bitter shock. 

Afterwards, you lie in silence, the three of you, on the bed that Harry and Draco share. It’s not really big enough for all of you, but you’re sprawled across them, your head on Harry’s chest, your legs crossing over Draco’s, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
